


The Green Truth of the Matter

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Fix It Week 2017 Fics [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fix-It, Outlaw Queen Fix It Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He's with Marian again, and he has to make a valiant effort to get his family back on track.  It doesn't help that Roland just can't get close to his mother, instead going on and on about how wonderful Regina has been to him.





	The Green Truth of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 October 2017  
> Word Count: 1435  
> Written for: [](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)[](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)**OQFixItWeek** 2017  
>  Prompt: Day 2 - Fix the Zelena baby situation  
> Summary: He's with Marian again, and he has to make a valiant effort to get his family back on track. It doesn't help that Roland just can't get close to his mother, instead going on and on about how wonderful Regina has been to him.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of season 4B and beyond.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So I kind of struggled with how to do this story, and then I realized it was just easier to make it that Zelena never got pregnant by Robin in the first place. I'd had another idea where she did get pregnant without realizing just how unpredictable magic is in this land, but I couldn't get it going properly, so this idea came up instead.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, but I'm working on it.

Robin sits quietly in the back corner booth at the diner around the corner from his apartment building in New York. Marian and Roland are in their apartment, likely still getting ready. Roland was being particularly stubborn about getting up, and Robin realized he needed to let Marian deal with it for once. So here he sits, sipping coffee and staring at the picture of Regina on his phone. He considers calling her, or even texting her, but he knows that it's just not wise at this point. He's with Marian again, and he has to make a valiant effort to get his family back on track. It doesn't help that Roland just can't get close to his mother, instead going on and on about how wonderful Regina has been to him.

That one is a particular sticking point for him. How is he supposed to get over Regina to be with Marian if Roland keeps bringing her up? On the other hand, he can't be too harsh with the boy. He's only four, after all, and doesn't understand the intricacies of the minefield Robin has to maneuver on a daily basis since Emma Swan brought Marian back into their lives.

He chews on his bottom lip as he stares at his phone. Before he can stop himself, he opens the messenger app and starts to type.

> _I miss you. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help myself. I miss you. Deeply and from the very depths of my soul. We aren't faring well here in New York City. Things are so noisy and busy and crowded. I feel boxed in. I long for the simpler days of Storybrooke. Of spending them with you and Roland and Henry. I still love you and always will._

"Papa!"

Robin closes out the app and locks his phone again, smiling brightly as his boy comes running over. A smile lights up his face as he wraps his arms around Roland's body. The soft giggles muffled against his neck sooth his mind as little else can. Without thought, he nuzzles into his son's hair, delighting in his reaction.

"Robin, you shouldn't get him all riled up before he eats," Marian says as she slides into the booth across from them. She doesn't even bother to kiss him, which he's more grateful for than he should be, and that causes a surge in guilt. "Come sit with me, Roland. I'll take care of your food."

"But I wanna sit by Papa. Please, Mama?"

Marian frowns, lines forming between her brows, and Robin notices a strange flash of green in her eyes that he's only noticed when she's gotten angry since returning from the past. If he's honest, he's seen it a lot more since they've come to New York City. For someone who should be grateful for a second chance at life, Marian has become increasingly irate the longer they stay. Robin knows that he's partially to blame for this, but cannot figure out how to fix the situation.

"Roland, it's okay to sit with Mama sometimes," he says softly, offering a gentle smile to Marian. "I know you've been used to it being just us--"

"And Regina!"

Robin winces at the enthusiasm in his son's voice. "Yes, I know, but now we're here with Mama and we're going to be a family, right, Roland?"

Marian's smile at his words is… The only word that comes to mind is _oily_. It makes his skin crawl, and he begins to rethink letting Roland sit with her. But to call his son back would cause more of a scene at this point. Better to let her feel that she's won this particular battle. There's no need for airing their issues in public.

And then his phone chimes. Roland's face lights up and he scrambles to stand up and grab the phone. "Gina! That's Gina's bell! Papa, open it so I can say hi?"

"Yes, Robin, open it so we can _all_ say hello to Regina."

There's a lilt to her words that irks him, and he's not sure why, but he feels a certain compunction to do as she's requested. With heavy fingers, he unlocks his phone, not even getting a chance to read the message he knows Regina's left before Marian plucks it from his hand. Her eyes narrow as she reads it.

"Oh look, it _is_ from Regina. 'I love and miss you, too, Robin, more than you can ever know. I wish things could be different for us, but we both know it cannot be. You have your honor and your family to consider. I will never stop loving you or needing you in my life, but you have to think of them first. Make a life with your family.' What is this drivel, Robin?" She throws the phone at him. "'I long for the simpler days of Storybrooke,' Robin? Really? How can you do this to me? To Roland? To the family I was hoping we could begin adding to? Why does _she_ get everything and I get nothing?"

As Marian continues to rant, Robin reads Regina's message himself. Then he realizes that Marian had hit the button to record a video, so he keeps recording her rant. And that's when he notices it. Just above the neckline of her blouse, her skin sparkles green, and it keeps growing up her neck.

"If you want her so badly, then go to her! But if you do, you'd better make sure that it's your final choice. I won't keep giving you second chances if you're going to throw them away on that evil bitch!"

She pulls on her jacket and practically pushes Roland out of the booth before stalking out of the diner. Roland looks at his father in confusion, then curls into his side as Robin ends the video and sends it to Regina with a message of _"What do you make of this?"_

"Papa, why is Mama mad?"

"I'm not sure, my boy, but we'll figure it out," he replies as he rewatches the video absently. "We always figure things out, don't we?"

"Yes, Papa."

And then his phone chimes again. Regina's chime.

> _Robin, what was that? Are you and Roland okay? Please answer me. Better yet, call me?_

Without hesitation, Robin presses the button to call Regina, dropping a kiss to the top of Roland's head as the waitress brings over a stack of pancakes for him to eat. "Eat your breakfast, son."

"Okay, Papa."

"Robin?" Regina sounds breathless, but her voice is still a balm to his frazzled nerves. "Are you and Roland all right?"

"She hasn't hurt us, Regina, if that's what you mean. But I'm not sure what that was I saw."

"Robin, I've seen Zelena do that. I've heard her say those exact words to me."

Robin frowns, glad that Roland is entirely engrossed in his pancakes, syrup smeared across his face. "But, love, she's dead."

"And your wife is supposed to be, too. I can't explain it, but I don't trust her. And it's not just because you've chosen to stay with her. That's not even part of this. I'm serious, Robin, I need the two of you to come home. I'll figure out how to get you back through the barrier."

He can't help but feel a sense of elation that she wants him back. But that doesn't resolve the issue at hand. "Regina--"

"If need be, I'll come get you myself, Robin. I mean it. She shouldn't be able to use magic, so I don't know how she's doing it."

"We'll figure it out, love," he says softly, feeling it deep in his soul. "Will you be able to come soon? I know that's not the Marian I fell in love with or married. I can't stay here with her."

"I'm packing a bag now. You should pack the essentials that you and Roland can't live without. I can replace the rest. I'll be on the road within the hour. It'll be about eight hours on the road."

"Are you sure you can do that by yourself?"

"I'll see if Emma will come with me. Snow and Charming can keep an eye on Henry. Find a way to keep her there until I can get to you. I'm bringing the cuff with me."

"I'll do what I can not to arouse her suspicions, though that's probably a moot point presently."

"I love you, Robin, and I'm coming for you and Roland."

"We love you, too, Regina. We'll be waiting for you to take us home."


End file.
